diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Seidou High vs. Seiko Academy
The Seidou High vs. Seiko Academy match is a match of the Fall Tokyo Metropolitan Tournament Semi Final. This match was held on October 23 at 10:00 A.M. Starting Members *'Seidou High' *1st - Kuramochi Youichi *2nd - Shirasu Kenjirou *3rd - Kominato Haruichi *4th - Miyuki Kazuya *5th - Maezono Kenta *6th - Furuya Satoru *7th - Toujou Hideaki *8th - Higasa Shouji *9th - Asou Takeru *'Seiko Academy' *1st - Masu Shinichiro *2nd - Yamashita *3rd - Kojima Ryuhei *4th - Nagata Shouhei *5th - Tamaki *6th - Jersey Nr. 9 *7th - Nishima *8th - Jersey Nr. 7 *9th - Shirota Score Summary of the Game First Inning: Batting first for Seiko is catcher and captain Masu. The first pitch is a high ball, followed by two strikes then another two ball. At full count, Furuya luckily strikes Masu out. Bottom of the first, Kuramochi starts the inning with a triple. Shirasu hits a grounder next, and Kuramochi comes home. The clean-ups follow suit scoring another run. Second Inning: Top of the second, the inning is a three-for-three for Seidou. At the bottom, Seidou scores their third run of the game and after scoring their fourth run with runners on base, Seiko sends Ogawa to pitch replacing Kojima. Ogawa walks Haruichi, loading the bases. Miyuki is at-bat and Ogawa hits his back giving Seidou a free run, disappointing the audience. The bases still loaded, Maezono's next at-bat. Ogawa calms himself by singing a song and Seiko pulls off a double play. Third Inning - Fourth: Top of the third, Masu successfully gets on base. The rest of the batters swing forcefully and fiercely, affecting Furuya's pitching. Top of the fourth, one out and runners on first and third, Furuya face Seiko's fourth batter, Nagata. Furuya feels pressure from the fourth batter's swing but after Miyuki called for the time out, Furuya calms down and pitches low. Nagata hits a grounder and with quick in-fielding, Seido pulls off a 3-6-1 double play. Bottom of the inning, Ogawa jams Asou. Kuramochi's next at bat and is batting left this time, in an attempt to counter Tsune's screwball. Unfortunately, he goes down with a grounder to first. Fifth Inning: Top of the fifth, Ogawa hits a solo home run but Furuya stays focused and Miyuki compliments Furuya, for his performance. At the bottom, after receiving advice from Kataoka, Haruichi hits Ogawa's first pitch making it to first. Ogawa face Miyuki next but walks him on four balls. Maezono bunts, but Ogawa reacted surprisingly fast enough to out Haruichi on third. With runners on first and second, Furuya is up at bat. He is very determined to become a true ace and his teammates feel his intense energy. Furuya hits a grounder but Seiko pulls off the double play. Sawamura try to cheer Furuya but is surprised that the latter is unresponsive. Sixth Inning: The top of the sixth, with two outs and runners on first and third, Nagata's up at bat for Seiko. He hits big to center field and Seiko scores a run. The fifth batter is out on first. At the bottom, Seidou goes down three for three yet again. Seventh Inning: At the top of the seventh, Seiko scores another run with a back to back doubles from Nishijima and Tsune. Miyuki deduced that the batters are just swinging at everything in the strike zone and not focusing on one a specific pitch. An exhausted Furuya calms himself by looking around at his teammates, and continues to pitch tenaciously. At the bench, Kataoka gives Sawamura instructions. Now with two outs and runner on second, Masu is up at bat once again. Furuya stops Masu's hit to center with his body and managed to out Masu on first. At the bottom, Miyuki is walked again on four balls to which Raizou thinks is intentional. Maezono makes a strong hit to third but doesn't get on base. Eighth Inning: Top of the eighth, Sawamura is sent to the mound. He strikes out Yamashita with his change-up and corners the next batter, Kojima, but he is tense. Miyuki calls for the change-up to help Sawamura relax, but Kojima manage to hit. One out and runner on first, Sawamura faces Nagata. Nagata missed a fastball to the outside, but his swing intimidates Sawamura. The next pitch, the change-up is called ball but Nagata soon hits a two-run home run off Sawamura tying the game at 5-5. Despite this, Sawamura appears unfazed. Miyuki thinks that it could be that Sawamura does not have a full grasp at the situation yet, thus signals Kataoka to have Kawakami ready in case of emergency. Up next at bat is fifth hole Tamaki who hits a grounder to third but Kanemaru fumbles the ball, and Tamaki makes it to first. Sawamura stays focused in facing off the batter. Thinking that Sawamura isn't paying attention to him, Tamaki's lead on base got bigger but Sawamura unexpectedly made a pickoff throw to first, outing the runner. Now two outs with open bases, Sawamura also strikes out the batter. At the bottom of the eighth at-bat is Sawamura. He bunts off the first pitch and almost makes it to base but is prevented by a quick toss from Ogawa to first. Tojou is up to bat next. He hits right between first and second, but the second baseman, Tamaki, caught the ball and is quick to throw to first for the second out. Batting next is Seidou's pinch hitter, Higasa who is out on first. Ninth Inning: Top of the ninth, Ogawa is up at bat first. He hit to left field and makes it to base. Batting next is Ikuta. He bunts the first pitch, Sawamura dives for the ball, successfully catching it in the air for the out. Next batter is Shirota who hits while Ogawa steals base. Now with two outs, runner in scoring position, its Masu's turn at-bat. The outfielders move in a little and prepare to throw home. The first pitch is a foul followed by a ball. More fouls follow and the count reaches 2-2. The eighth pitch is low and away which Masu hits between third and shortstop through center. Ogawa kicks third while Asou throws strongly to home. Miyuki receives the ball but to everyone's shock, Ogawa goes on tackling Miyuki. Miyuki pulls himself up, raising his glove with the ball. Ogawa is called out and the score remains tied at 5-5. At the bottom of the ninth, Seidou goes down three for three yet again. Tenth Inning: Top of the tenth, Seiko's offense will start with second batter, Yamashita. Yamashita hits a grounder to second after being cornered, but is out on first. Batting next is Kojima, who isn't so sure if he'll hit the change-up again. And surely, the first pitch is a change-up and is a strike. The second pitch, Asou catches the fly for the second out. Two outs and empty bases, up at-bat is Nagata. Kawakami is sent to the mound replacing Sawamura. The first pitch is a slider to the outside— Nagata swings and miss. The second is a ball, followed by fouls. After maximizing the corners, Miyuki calls for an inside pitch believing in Kawakami's skills. He throws a perfect slider to the inside, and strikes out Seiko's fourth batter. Seiko goes down, three for three. At the bottom, Ogawa jams Haruichi. Next at-bat is Miyuki. The first pitch is a ball to the outside, followed by a strike. The third pitch is a screwball that is called ball. The count is 2-1 and Miyuki is yet to swing his bat. The fourth pitch is a high fastball to the inside. Masu wonders if Miyuki got hurt with Ogawa's rough play earlier and hence, is not reacting well. Ogawa is frustrated that Miyuki isn't swinging his bat and feels that they shouldn't be afraid of him. Understanding Ogawa's mind, Masu calls for an inside pitch. Ogawa throws, and Miyuki who is fueled by his desire to take the team to Nationals, hits a home run putting an end to the game. References Category:Matches